User talk:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AGrimAuxiliatrix1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Helpful Hints You can use this template on your user page as opposed to copy/pasting urls to make it cleaner and easier to read: Story Title EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! So i saw your reply to my comment on the "Lost at Disney" story page and that got me thinking. Would you like to peer review my new Creepypasta? Don't worry it's WAY better than "Lost at Disney". In fact, it might be Shakesphere compared to that. Anyway, I'm stuck for ideas on the fifth chapter of the pasta and i was figuring you could help me on that part too. If you'd like to see my pasta, tell me which form of communication works best for you. (i.e Email, Pastebin, etc.) Note: If you choose Email, can you send me a message saying you got the email as soon as possible? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Disney" message Well luckily for us, the Disney story has been deleted by two other admins. Thanks for the email address by the way. In this pasta, I want to use psychological horror and things from Japanese culture. I'll send you the pasta as soon as I can. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Email" message Nice to hear! I hope you like what you see... I have some extra things related to the story if you'd like to see them. I'm not sure if they would work within the story or make it cliche so I took it out but saved it in case if I change my mind. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Bad Pastas" blog comment Oh yeah I've heard of Sonic.exe! It was... Ugh! Didn't know it had a sequel to it though. As for Blood Whistle, i never read that one before. By the title i'm thinking it's about a girl who has to use a whistle to tell people that she has PMS. Or it could be this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o92M92omEH0 with the mother to be going around killing everyone at the baby shower after her discovery of the "Rape Whistle" her mother gave her. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 1" review Wow! I can't believe i made the mistakes i made! Silly me! However, these mistakes do seem fixable and i'm taking your advice and seriously revamping chapter 1. As for the other chapters, i'll wait for your advice but l'll look at those anyway. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Emails Grim, if you see a bunch of duplicate emails (Emails that have the exact same message) from me, i apologize. I thought Gmail didn't send the messages i needed to send. Anyway, good luck on chapter 2. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Cyanwrites (talk) 23:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Extension Hook Hi, the error you're describing is caused by our abuse filter detecting a blacklisted subject. In your case, this seems to be an error. Could you take a look at this and try and work out what might be triggering the filter? If you can't work it out, I'll post the story for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I went ahead and created the page so you can just add the content now. Here's the page-The Buzzing. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::The parentheses will be what did it. They trigger filter 3. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on winning the freestyle competition in group C! (Even though one of your opponents didn't submit and another lost their original story and had to write another one. Still, your pasta was pretty good, and definitely worthy of the title!) :We're planning to create a staff blog about the winners in which each of you will be able to write a short bio & promote their other works. It would be great if you could leave me a message containing a couple of paragraphs talking about yourself & your other stuff on the wiki so we can include it in the blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that seems good. Just to check, that's not your actual email, right? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not anything major, it's just that there's a slim possibility of you getting spammed and/or harassed due to the anonymous nature of emails and the fact that spambots crawl websites looking for emails they can send stuff too. Obviously, the risk of this can be greatly reduced by writing the email like "AGrimAuxiliatrix -at- gmail -dot- com", so I can do that if you'd prefer. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) How's the review going? So I've been editing my story a bit and i was wondering, how's the review of chapter 4 going? I'm not trying to rush you or anything, i'm just curious and a bit excited. I've been editing chapter 4 a bit as well as all the other chapters (Except for the first one of course). Also, what do you think of my archived ideas i sent you? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey! It's been awhile! So I've been tinkering with my Creepypasta and i was wondering where the story should go in chapter 5. I'm still working on chapters 2,3, and 4 though. Please send me an email as soon as possbile. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I will surely take a look at it. Maybe tomorrow though, I don't have much time today. MrDupin (talk) 18:08, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit, when I published my story and saw what happened. I imedieatly srambled to fix it, im still not comfortible with how you submit stories... Any thanks for helping me out.Brainstorm360 (talk) 21:48, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hi Grim. Sorry to bother you, but I recently finished my latest story, In the Woods. If you have time, could you please give it a read and a review? I would greatly appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 10:44, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the message At this time I can take requests, expect it sometime in the future as it is not a priority. Alstinson (talk) 01:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) New Micro Hi. I wrote a new micro pasta. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I think you might enjoy it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you infrom me next time you make another long pasta review? I read and enjoyed your ones on Lost Episodes, Abandoned By Disney, and Squidwards Suicide. If you don't feel like telling me about it every time you write a review then can you tell me where to find your reviews when you make them? BrianBerta (talk) 21:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Reviews Can you infrom me next time you make another long pasta review? I read and enjoyed your ones on Lost Episodes, Abandoned By Disney, and Squidwards Suicide. If you don't feel like telling me about it every time you write a review then can you tell me where to find your reviews when you make them? BrianBerta (talk) 21:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Fixed it, for future reference, if a story is a wall-of-text; look at it in editor mode. Typically to resolve the issue all you need to do is put an extra space between each line. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Critiques There are a number of methods to compile your reviews. You can make a blog like Alstinson and copy/paste your reviews or you can create this page: User:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/My Critiques A downside to the former is that if left inactive for too long, it can be archived and be passed over for newer content. The downside to the latter is that it really doesn't get community exposure unless you promote it and get the word out. It's your choice what you think is best. Lemme know what you decide and I can help get word out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, you are correct about the reviewing process, just be aware that if you review a story that is below QS, it may be deleted within minutes of your commenting (As Alstinson has found out) so copying your review is tantamount. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just A Notice Yeah, I'm fine with it. Hell, I approve of it. I enjoy your Critiques, and am totally fine with anything that gets them more recognition. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Possible Request Actually, I'd like to do a crossover of some sort. What do you have in mind? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Possible Request I'm actually working on a Riff of Clockwork right now, and I had no idea there actually was a sequel to "Jeff the Killer." I think the Jeff sequel would actually be good crossover material. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another Re: Possible Request Well, we could have your review at the beginning and end instead of my little intro/ending. Or we could both work on the intro, Riff, and end review. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, can you give a review of my "Before the Flash?" I was disappointed in this pasta myself, and I don't mind 0/10's. That is, if you even read this message... RisingFusion (talk) 03:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC)I do it cus I hate it. Sure. RisingFusion (talk) 19:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Sure. RisingFusion (talk) 19:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Yet Another Re: Possible Request Alrighty, that works. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) The Final (Ish) Re: Possible Request Alright. I'm ready now. I'll start Riffing the story, send it to you, you add your commentary, and we do that back and forth until we get it or something. That work? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) A Notice I sent the first draft of the Riff. Take a look, make whatever edits you deem necessary, and send it back so I can do the same. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: A Notice Alright, I sent the third draft. Take a look, make some edits, have a bit of a laugh. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re^4: A Notice Screw relaxation, we've got a Rifftique to do! Speaking of which, I just sent draft 5. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re^6: A Notice I think the Riff itself is basically perfected. Would you like to start the intro/ending? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Intro/Outro I'd like to do the AGrim/Dorkpool name thing like in the Riff, but I'm not sure how you'd feel about that. Do you mind if I do? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re^4: Intro/Outre Sent draft 2. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re^6: Intro/Outro And now draft 4 has been sent. I didn't have to change very much. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff Question How about we do two versions? They'll basically be the same, except my version has some more starting/ending commentary by me (where I'll basically say that The Avengers was awesome and that a crossover's going on), and your version can have some more from you. Just a thought. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Riff Question Alrighty then. I'll get to work on my version, post it, and let you know when it's up. Unless you want me to send you what I've changed, in which case I will. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re^5: Riff Question Oki dorky. I'll let you know when it's up. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) It's Up The Rifftique is up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta_Rifftique:_Jeff_Is_Back The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) A Minor Addition I added a link to your version of the Rifftique on mine because 1) It's nice 2) The point of a crossover is to introduce readers/viewers of one thing to another thing, and hope that the readers/viewers enjoy the new thing they're introduced to. If there wasn't a link to yours, I would have kind of missed the point of the crossover. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Potm Hey Grim (Hope you don't mind me calling you that), Age of the pasta doesn't matter, as long as it's not in Category:PotM or Category:Suggested Reading. Hope I've been of some help :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for a) bothering you b) annoying you c) filling your talk page with messages d) stalking you e) just existing, but can you take a look at my story, "Before The Flash?" You can do your "critiques" if you wish, I GAVE PERMISSION. Boo. RisingFusion (talk) 22:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion I'm not annoyed or dispirited or anything. It's just a very silly request, after all. Take your time. RisingFusion (talk) 22:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion RE: Review Request I will gladly check it out when I get back from University. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. MrDupin (talk) 07:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Short Pasta I took a look, and left a little bit of a review on the story. All I'll say here is that I did enjoy it. Out of curiousity, would it be rude to ask you to look over a story a wrote in the Writer's Workshop called "The Final Decision" (Revised)? If it is, never mind. If not, would you be so kind as to do so? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for linking me the page with your critiques. I actually found it earlier but now it's easier to find.BrianBerta (talk) 22:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reviewed "The Final Decision" Thank you for taking a look. And as for reviewing more stuff of mine in the future, thank you, and I'll review future stories you write if you want me to. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:56, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mind Taking a Look at a Pasta? You're certainly welcome! Afterward I thought about different interpretations for the story and different motives the character might have. It's good to find a pasta that makes you think instead of relying on trash like "then his guts aquirted sic out!" Raidra (talk) 12:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) A Warning Your pasta is due tomorrow, please link it to this blog. Hello Grim, I recently put up that blog post that I was talking about the other day, detailing the most overrated creepypastas, and I thought you might want to take a look at it. You can find it on my blog. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Again ^^ Since you were the first one to reach out to me when I joined the site, I was wondering if you had a deviantART, Tumblr, or some other network other than the creepypasta wiki. I read a few of the old journals, and while I understand how bad the toxicity of the chat must have been, It makes it a little bit more inconvenient for noobs of the site to meet others especially if they're shy about throwing out random, unsolicited critiques and so forth. I guess my question is: are there any other ways to meet a good number of people involved in the wiki? I've kinda been overwhelmed with all the blogs and various media to get involved with, lol Austin Bison (talk) 04:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Story I submitted a revised version of a story I wrote - "Powerless" - to the Writer's Workshop. Would you be so kind as to take a look and leave some feedback? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:28, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh god, thank you. RisingFusion (talk) 04:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Help with editing Hi Grim! So I found a story that was marked for review called The Story of Percy. It's an article that's Marked For Review and while I did try and fix up the story, there may have been some things that I may have missed. The story is pretty long so I guess I may have missed those parts out of exaustion from reading it. Here's the link to said story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Story_of_Percy By the way, The Insomnia story got deleted. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey, Newest installment to my Tobit stories is posted, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Check it out please and let me know what you think. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) A Question I would like to do Critiques/Reviews of my own, since I do miss being able to bitch about bad stories on the Wiki. However, I have one little problem: I'm not quite sure how to make a page for that. However, you do, and I was wondering if you could tell me how to do it myself. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) An Answer Thank you. I'll let you know when the page and review are up. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Topic Please check this blog for your topic! --Welcome One And All! 21:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords The Review Thank you for telling me how to make the page. I did, and posted a review of the second "Sonic.exe" story. Take a look here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorkpool/Dork_Report The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey, Newest Tobit story is posted, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw. Please check it out and leave some feedback when you have time. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm looking forward to reviewing A Perfect Memory tomorrow! And thanks for complimenting my review! --Welcome One And All! 03:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Review Request I'm afraid I'm extremely busy at the moment. I won't be able to review your story until next Friday-Saturday. But I'll get to it eventually. MrDupin (talk) 16:40, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Hey, I noticed your talk page is getting kinda long, want me to archive it for you? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC)